


Aftermath

by HolmesianDeduction



Series: 25 Days of Holiday Fic 2k12 [14]
Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Aftermath, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Operation Dolphin, Spoilers, The Honourable Schoolboy, fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesianDeduction/pseuds/HolmesianDeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[25 Days of Holiday Fic: Day 16 - Fireplace]</p><p>In the aftermath of Operation Dolphin, Peter and George find themselves left out in the cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

             George Smiley had not stirred from his place in front of the fireplace for the last hour and a half, his usually blinking, owlish eyes hooded, his lips pressed into a thin, pensive line.  Behind him, Peter Guillam paced like a caged tiger, his heels clicking on the wood flooring every time he left the rug.  Finally he stopped behind George’s chair, his hands stopping just short of resting on the other man’s shoulders.

             “You look tired.”

             George said nothing, but leaned back against the backrest of the chair, closing his eyes soundlessly as Peter’s hands slid down to rest on his shoulders.  Finally, reluctantly, George spoke.  “I should have listened to you.”

             Letting his fingers tighten slightly into George’s shoulders, Peter shook his head, his voice coming out a soft murmur against the crackling of the fire.  “You couldn’t have known, old dear.”

             Exhaling in a soft huff, George shook his head, but one of his hands moved from the armrest to touch Peter’s long, slender fingers gingerly, his cool, slightly damp palm resting over top of the younger man’s knuckles.  “It’s back to Brixton again, you know,” then, “I’m sorry.”

             Peter paused - considering, for a brief moment, pressing his lips into George’s carefully combed hair, but instead merely pressing his hand into George’s shoulder without saying a word.


End file.
